


The Key to Subtlety and Other Rhymes

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dean is confused, Dean is internally intrigued, He gets a date in the end, Humor, I just think Jack and Dean are cute okay, If yelling out strange things is considered seduction, I’m honestly pushing for tags at this point, Jack tries to seduce Dean in his own way, M/M, My kind of seduction ;), Possibly Crack-ish, attempted humor, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Jack Kline is now an occupant at the Bunker, and starts having emotions that he’s never felt for Dean. So, naturally, he goes onto the internet for some advice.It all works out in the end.





	The Key to Subtlety and Other Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I recently realized that I’m absolute shit at writing multiple chapters for stories, (I lose motivation real fast) so I’ve decided to stick to one shots for now.

Jack Kline was a lot of things, but subtle wasn’t one of them. The nephilim was now an official occupant of the Bunker, and well... He’s caught a bit of a crush of sorts for the eldest Winchester. 

Despite the fact that Jack was less than a year old, he was quite mature, thank you very much. And part of maturing was developing crushes on those who probably wouldn’t like you back. Right? Right. 

So, one night, Jack consulted the all-knowing Google, as he wasn’t sure how to pursue crushes. He tapped his fingers on the keyboard of Sam’s borrowed (stolen) laptop, unsure of how to phrase his search. It took him a minute, but finally a simple, precise thought came to his head. 

_”How to seduce Dean Winchester into kissing you and maybe more if he allows it”_

While, surprisingly, nothing came up for that  _exact_ search, more than enough results came up for seduction. He decided to start there. 

Brows furrowed, he read through a Cosmopolitan article, humming thoughtfully at the steps to seduction. Eventually, a plan began to form in his head, and a grin tugged his lips upwards. 

Perfect. Plan “date Dean Winchester” was in the works. Effective- He yawned heavily and squeezed his eyes shut- tomorrow. 

 

-*-

 

The next day, Jack woke up bright and early, heading downstairs and beginning to make pancakes and bacon for Sam and Dean. He was absently running over the three steps he’d decided to use to seduce Dean- and of course he wouldn’t need more than that, because he’d probably have him before the end of the first step. Duh. 

_Step one: Subtly let the person know that you’re not opposed to the idea of dating them._

Soon enough, Dean walked into the kitchen, seemingly enticed by the smell of pancakes. 

Jack looked over and grinned brightly, which caused Dean to recoil slightly.

”Uh, hey there, Buddy.” Dean greeted and leaned against the counter, his eyes doing a quick scan of the cooking food. “You making breakfast?” 

Jack’s head whipped around, and a huge grin appeared on his lips, practically exclaiming: “I think we’d produce the most beautiful children, don’t you?” 

“Dude! What the fuck?” Dean's mouth dropped open a little and he jumped back at the sudden, loud exclamation. 

“I said-“ 

“-No! I mean... No, I  _heard_ you. I’m just- Where the hell did that come from? Guys can’t even get pregnant.” Dean said quickly, effectively cutting off Jack’s reiterated exclamation. 

Jack grinned widely. “I meant, if we could have children together, they’d be a beautiful, symbolic picture of our love.” 

“Our _what_? Jack, are you high? Oh, God. You  _are_ , aren’t you? Sam’s got you hopped up on some sorta hippy-dippy LSD crack, right?” Dean asked slowly. 

Jack practically giggled, flipping the pancakes. “Nope-“ He popped the p. “I’m perfectly lucid.” 

“Is that so?” Dean asked dryly, cocking an eyebrow. “Listen, Bud... I’m gonna head back to my room. Call me when the food’s done.” 

Jack’s expression fell slightly, but he nodded. “Yes, I’ll do that.” Why hadn’t Dean reacted positively to Jack’s seductive advance? He’ll just have to try harder next time. 

With another half-confused and half-concerned look, Dean left the room, his posture tense.

 

-*- The next afternoon -*-

 

Jack was a lot of things, but a giver-upper wasn’t one of them. He’d done more and more research the previous night about other methods of seduction, and he was sure that his next method was completely infallible. Around lunchtime, Jack devised his plan.  

_Step two: Wear sexy clothing that will catch your crush’s eye._

Jack has worked for hours on the shirt that he was going to wear for Dean, and quite honestly, he wasn’t disappointed. He’d looked up “sexy clothing” on the Internet, and he’d really liked one of the pictures. 

The picture had been of a white crop-top with the word “SLUT” written across it in fancy scrawl. Or, at least, he was fairly sure it had said that. It could’ve been “suit”, too, or maybe “soil”. Probably not that second one. 

Slut was a bit of a strong word in Jack’s book, so instead of that, he decided to include the word “WHORE”. He used a white t-shirt, and had cut a few inches off the bottom to make it look like a crop top; he kind of messed up, though, and the trim went diagonal about halfway across. 

Jack took a rather long time writing out the word whore in fancy letters on the shirt in sharpie, but the thing was, he never actually looked up how to correctly spell whore. In his defense, he did spell it correctly, but there was one or two small mistakes. 

“WHO’RE?”

Jack was a “who’re?”, and he was proud. He couldn’t wait for Dean to see it.  

Around two in the afternoon, Jack walked into the Bunker’s living room, to where Dean was seated on the couch. He moved to obscure Dean’s path of vision, grinning widely. 

“Jack, what the fuck does your shirt say?” Dean asked slowly, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I thought you liked them...?” Jack said, though it was more of a question. “Whores, I mean. I’m a whore.” 

Dean stared in shock before the corner of his mouth turned up and he began to laugh loudly. “A whore? Jesus, Jack. You’re not a whore. That’s not even how you spell whore.” 

Jack frowned heavily, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked down to the ground, beginning to sniffle. 

Dean’s eyes widened slightly and he licked his lips quickly. Jack was about to cry. “Hey, hey... What’s the big deal, Jack? C’mon. Sit down.” 

Jack took a seat next to Dean, keeping his eyes on the floor as he sniffled. “I-I have a big crush on you, and-and I really just wanna give you hugs and go on dates and stuff, but I needed help from the internet on how to seduce you, but nothing worked.” 

Dean laughed quietly and glanced at Jack, running a hand through the younger man’s hair gently. “Hey... You know, you could’ve just asked me for a date?” 

Jack looked up to Dean, looking shocked, surprised, and genuinely confused. “I _could_ have?” 

“Yeah, man. I probably would’ve said yes, anyways.” Dean chuckled lightly and met Jack’s eyes, his own bright and amused.

“Oh, uh... In that case, will you accompany me to a movie tomrorow night at the local cinema?” Jack asked, looking rather shy now. 

“Yeah, I will.” Dean hummed amusedly and grinned at Jack, causing him to blush. 

“That was easier than I thought.” Jack said quietly and leaned in quickly for a hug, squeezing Dean tightly. 

“Geez, kid. Next time, go with your instincts.” Dean murmured and hugged back gently. “And, also- Keep the shirt. I wanna wear it to freak Sam out with bad grammar.” 

Jack’s grin was blinding, and he leaned to press a little kiss to Dean’s nose. “Okay, yeah. I can do that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment if you enjoyed :)
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
